1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inlet valve mechanism and more particularly to a inlet valve mechanism for a toilet tank.
It would be desirable to have an inlet valve for a toilet tank which can be manufactured with a minimum number of parts and will operate with a high degree of reliability and with a minimum amount of maintenance.
Additionally, it would be desirable to manufacture such a valve in such a way that the often noisy filling of the toilet tank can be eliminated so that quiet operation of the filling mechanism can be enhanced.
Further, it would be additionally advantageous if the mechanism were substantially the same size as conventional filling mechanisms so that they could be placed in a standard toilet tank.
2. Summary of the Invention
Briefly, the invention relates to an inlet valve mechanism for a toilet tank which comprises a housing, a valve seat and a valve body which is supported in the housing for reciprocal movement into and out of engagement with the valve seat.